User talk:TheWho87
Welcome Welcome to the wrestling wiki. Thanks for helping out so far. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. RobJ1981 05:43, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :Here's my views on various things. If you take a look at this subpage: User:MPJ-DK/Charles Wright, you will see the formatting idea I've come up with. MPJ isn't active anymore, but he helped design the idea. A main article with some content: the subpages used for most other things. This makes the main article less cluttered, with useful content seperated and organized. The same thing can probably apply to tag teams, and even stables. I don't see a need for this wiki to be a copy of Wikipedia, as I find that just redundant and a bit pointless. *As for categories: nationality ones are fine, but I don't see a need for alumni categories for every promotion. This also applies to categories that list a certain city or state the person is from. Overcategorization is my concern here. Articles shouldn't have numerous lines of categories. Categories are good for navigating: but when there's too many, that's a problem. I don't see a problem with alumni list articles though. Birth and death years: again, I don't see it being that useful. I'm sure some want to search and find out who was born in the same year, but I just don't think it's needed at this time. I suppose birth and death years could be list articles, if done in an organized format such as a table. On a side note: roster articles (such as Total Nonstop Action Wrestling roster) as well, I'm thinking some sort of table would work better than just a general list. *As for the year articles: 2007 looks neat with the tables, so the others could be converted to that if necessary. Otherwise, don't worry about it right now. This wiki has a lot of things to work on, so we could just worry about it later. I've even thought of year articles being split into several pages, due to some of their sizes (events, title changes and debuts take up a lot of space). Overly long articles look sloppy sometimes, even if they are formatted correctly. If I have time, I'll write up some sample articles and see if they would work better. Right now I work on things here, a video game wiki, as well as Wikipedia, and I've been busy in real life too. Once things slow down a bit, I will be editing here a lot more. RobJ1981 22:38, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, the most well known and notable companies need alumni categories. As for wrestler pages: their most well known name would be the article name. Redirects would be their real name, as well as other names they've used. The same thing would apply for tag teams that have used multiple names in their career. Just like Wikipedia: there needs to be event articles. A complete description of the event, plus notes and so on. Wikipedia has a good format, so we can consider using that somewhat. As an example: The Great American Bash 2007 will be expanded to include match times, plus the backstage segments, as well as other notable things that aren't listed. I believe I have a needed articles around somewhere, so I'll expand that and post it here later. To save some time, we can just copy+paste from Wikipedia then do cleanup. Wikipedia has a majority of the articles we need, it's just a matter of all the time we want to spend cleaning them up. Perhaps, just a few at a time so a huge backlog of cleanup isn't around. Also, if you know anyone that wants to help here, ask them to help out if you want. I've tried getting people to come, but a majority are either busy or just edit for only a little while. The ultimate goal is to make this a great source for everything wrestling, but that's far away right now. RobJ1981 19:19, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Year articles Good job on the work so far, I have one concern though. Try to hold back on adding so many events to them. I had time to look at 2008, and I don't think all those events are notable. I'm not an expert on every promotion, but I question the notability of AAW, ACW, BSE and other promotions listed. Independent promotions tend to name all their events, so at times it seems like it's a special event... but it's not. I think I will create a list of promotions to use for the event list, so it doesn't become overly cluttered. RobJ1981 17:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Yes, categories could be changed so professional isn't in it. I will try a few things and see if it does a general change... if not, we will have to do all by hand. RobJ1981 19:46, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Birth year categories and redirects Please stop adding birth categories to wrestler articles, they are a bit trivial and not needed. As I said in a post earlier here: birth and death years: again, I don't see it being that useful. I'm sure some want to search and find out who was born in the same year, but I just don't think it's needed at this time. I suppose birth and death years could be list articles, if done in an organized format such as a table. A wrestler doesn't need numerous redirects over slightly different spellings of their name. Tijari as one example: a slightly different spelling usually doesn't get put in the search. For now, let's stick with names the person used regularly: no brief names, spelling differences or one-time names. RobJ1981 04:56, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Minor spelling redirects are fine in the case of Tazz/Taz, as well as Rey Mysterio (junior), as I believe it was Misterio most places prior to his wrestling in WCW, then WWE. The redirects such as A.J (or A.J.) Styles for AJ Styles are fine as well. Also, if you can provide evidence (that the wrestler used that spelling for a while) for other slightly spellings, then those can remain as well. Perhaps something such as: if the wrestler used it for 5 months at least, then it's fine for including here. I havent had the chance to read all the web category section yet that you posted, so I'll comment on that later. ::Also I just found out a few things about some external links: (a copy and paste from the Wikipedia comment I saw on the wrestling project talk page): Well we previously had Online Onslaught terminated, but revived at OOWrestling. Now we have PWWEW.net a major source for many PPV's, is now '''Dead'. I guess we shall wait for another domain to pop up, or we may have serious problems'' I'm not sure if this effects this Wiki though, I don't recall seeing either of those listed. Plus articles still need link cleanup, as Obsessed with Wrestling has been Online World of Wresting for a bit now. I know for a fact that Obsessed links still are on many articles. Searches should find the relevant articles with the links, so it shouldn't take too much time for us to clean them up. Or we can just ignore this issue, as we don't have to use the same sources Wikipedia does. I'm thinking we could probably ignore most of this, as the Wiki isn't that active. Do you have MSN messenger, or use IRC? We could discuss ideas more there. RobJ1981 21:27, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::I've decided: this wiki doesn't need OWW as a source. A search can probably find all the links, so it's not a big deal if we find all right now. It's just a glorified fan site in my view. If I remember right: the owner actually accepts money from lesser known wrestlers to list them on his site. A good percent of the time, information there isn't completely reliable. http://www.thehistoryofwwe.com/ seems pretty reliable for results at least. Also, the WIA: http://www.100megsfree4.com/wiawrestling/wiamain.htm is usually accurate as well. I wont post my msn here, but my email feature is on. Email me with the address and I'll add you. Go to toolbox on the left: e-mail this user. RobJ1981 20:41, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Various notes I left a message on WikiD's talk page, so that should help. If you see anything else, just put it in the articles for deletion category and I'll go through that from time to time. Also: Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración current roster is a good idea, so Category:Current rosters could serve as the parent to the subcats. If you think of a different name, let me know and perhaps we can call it that. You forgot to email me with your MSN. RobJ1981 15:46, 19 May 2008 (UTC) RE: ECW titles Indeed, the ECW title in WWE belongs under the WWE section of championships and accomplishments. The same goes for the WCW titles from a few years ago. In most cases (probably all) we can just copy and paste the Wikipedia section from articles, then clean it up to the format we want. I saw the last message, but havent been on much lately. I signed up for UWE and sent you a message. :Also I want to point out: just about any wrestling image from Wikipedia can be moved here. As long as there is nothing on the talk page of the Wikipedia article saying "this image will be deleted because it's not fair use", we can safely use it here. This should save time on looking for photos. RobJ1981 20:05, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Uploading images that already exsist Don't do it please it's redundant.--Mounty 03:46, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :Naming does not matter. I'm reverting.--Mounty 17:06, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::If you could give me the page names of the images (old and new versions), I'll compare them and make a decision. I warn you now: don't edit war with Mounty over this. I've commented on his talk page about this as well. RobJ1981 23:03, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::He said don't revert until he made a decision and you did why?--Mounty 03:18, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::And if your gonna change 'em make 'em big enough for people with bad eyes to see them.--Mounty 03:24, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Enough (both of you, I've left a message on Mounty's talk page as well). Don't edit war, and simply avoid each other if you can't get along. There's no need to go to Mounty's talk page and say "i reverted back the stuff you stupidly deleted for no reason". Be civil, calling his actions stupid isn't going to help things out. The images are fine now (from what I can see), so let's just move on. RobJ1981 07:34, 30 May 2008 (UTC) external links I added external links to the Total nonstop action wrestling roster page Suckup 103 17:34, 2 June 2008 (UTC) I have a question my old account count druckula well I can't back to it so just so you know my new account is Count DruckulaCount Druckula 19:25, 12 June 2008 (UTC) thanks thanks for that Count druckula 02:49, 12 June 2008 (UTC)